Eleanor Camacho (Earth-616)
Eleanor Preston | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mickey Wilson (paternal grandfather, deceased); Hailey Wilson (paternal grandmother, deceased); Unnamed maternal grandfather (deceased); Unnamed maternal grandmother; Wade Wilson (father); Carmelita Camacho (mother, deceased); Shiklah (step-mother); Joshua Ulter (foster father, deceased); Emily Preston (foster mother) | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; formerly Winnetka, Illinois | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Brian Posehn | First = Deadpool Vol 3 31 | HistoryText = Eleanor Camacho was the daughter of Deadpool and Carmelita Camacho. Eleanor was raised by Carmelita alone as Deadpool had abandoned Carmelita without knowing she was pregnant. Years later, Carmelita managed to track him down and asked for child support, but Deadpool refused to believe such a beautiful child could ever be his. Eleanor and Carmelita were kidnapped and brought to North Korea by the villain known as the Butler as an "insurance policy" because Deadpool had quit a program led by him. When Deadpool was kidnapped by the Butler, brought to North Korea, and revealed the existence of Eleanor, he tried to find them. After liberating the camp in which Eleanor and Carmelita had been held, he found Carmelita's corpse, but not a trace of Eleanor. Although it was possible that Eleanor was alive and among the rescued prisoners, Deadpool decided not to track her down, because he didn't want to bring her more pain than that he had unknowingly caused. When the eye of the deceased Uatu the Watcher was activated, and revealed to anyone near its range the deepest secrets related to them, Emily Preston, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and friend of Deadpool who was investigating about Eleanor's fate, had a vision in which she discovered Eleanor was alive, and that she had been given by the Butler to his brother Joshua, alleging that he had rescued her from an abusive family, to raise her as his own daughter. Preston kept investigating and discovered Joshua lived in Illinois. She went to his house, and encountered Ellie playing in the backyard. Joshua later encountered Ellie and Preston talking, and asked Preston to leave after she informed him he was there because of a missing person, demanding a warrant for further interrogation. As soon as Preston left, Ellie was told by Joshua that they were going to leave. Ellie requested an explanation from Joshua, but before he could say anything, U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents broke into the house. Joshua and Ellie managed to get out of the house and escape to Chicago by train. When they arrived at their destination, they asked for help from a police officer, who led them to an alley and revealed himself as being an U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agent whose backup had just arrived. As Ellie was being taken, Joshua suffered from a heart attack. Luckily, Deadpool was disguised as one of the agents and rescued Ellie. Before escaping with the child, Deadpool shot into the air to attract the attention of the police so they could help Joshua. As they got into a building, Ellie asked if Deadpool was her father. In the end, Deadpool was cornered by U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents, and the Flag-Smasher himself, who, in retaliation for Deadpool's actions, threw Ellie out of a window. However, Evan and Quentin Quire, who were alerted by Deadpool, came to Ellie's aid, and they managed to save her at the last minute. Deadpool then proceeded to savagely beat the Flag-Smasher, forbidding him from ever threatening Eleanor again. He then enlisted Quentin's help again, this time to have the police coroner declare Eleanor dead. Ellie, under an assumed identity, was sent to live with Emily Preston's family, with Deadpool content with watching her from afar. Quentin and Evan offered to have Ellie's mind altered to forget her painful ordeal and Joshua's death, but Deadpool refused, letting Ellie's psyche heal in time with the Prestons and his own support. Under the influence of the eye of the deceased Uatu, S.H.I.E.L.D agent Scott Adsit had a vision from the past of Butler discovering Ellie's X-Gene, which ultimately had led to the events of Carmelita's capture. When U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. tried to have revenge on Deadpool for destroying their Helicarrier and slaughtering countless of their agents, they tried to kill his allies, including Ellie, by attacking their house. However, they survived the assault thanks to the magic of Michael the Necromancer and escaped to a safe location. After Deadpool retaliated and murdered all of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s agents, he decided to give up his life as Deadpool. As he was celebrating the start of a new life with his friends and family, an Incursion between Earth-616 and the Earth-1610 caused the collision and destruction of both universe's planets Earth, with Deadpool and his allies dying in the process. When the universe returned to life, so did the Earth and all of its inhabitants, including Ellie. Ellie, Emily and her family moved to Arizona under witness protection as a result of Deadpool's sky-rocketed popularity, because Wade feared his fame could endanger them. With the appearance of a Deadpool impersonator who beat up Scott Adsit, Emily and her family decided to leave witness protection and help Deadpool. | Powers = Ellie is a mutant. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As it turns out, Ellie is a fan of Deadpool. ** However, she often feels uncomfortable around Deadpool's violent nature, as seen in , when Deadpool tricks her into pulling off his finger. * She owns a Hawkeye action figure. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Utler Family Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants